


Beep boop baap

by Keith_Must_Die



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Aand They Are Basically My Headcanon, Because Angels Vs Demons, Boyfriend Speaks In Beep Beep Skrrod, Boyfriend's Parents Are Divorced, Daddy Dearest Is Chill, Girlfriend Is Nice, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, PEW PEW HOE, Pico Being Pico, Pump & Skid Are Wholesome, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, The Mom Is Swag, i'm just an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_Must_Die/pseuds/Keith_Must_Die
Summary: "Beep bap-ah boop-oh blue yuh skaap buup boo" that was the rhythm the other set with his beeps, vibing his head to the tune his phone was playing in that train station. Pico didn't catch it at first, but soon enough, found himself practising with the other. He wishes more than anything else talking to him again, and if he must rap battle the other's girlfriend, let it be.Now that I have your attention, this story is also published in Wattpad, check it out, mate.))
Relationships: Boyfriend & Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Daddy Dearest/The Mom (Friday Night Funkin'), Pump & Skid (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	1. beep boop ba-ba-baap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to another episode of "I'm writing fanfics about my favourite pairings at 3 am".  
> I've had this story published in my Wattpad account for a while, and I decided to also upload it here! Check it out if you want to.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/258529324-beep-boop-baap-pico-x-boyfriend

After a good amount of cigarettes, your mouth will stick with the tobacco flavour a good amount of time; Pico would know it better than anyone, of course, those little shits were his entire life, along with guns. Why bother looking for something else? School is a disaster and is not like their friends are looking forward to completing it even... Not after what happened with Cassandra at that school. It's stupid, but even to this today, he still shivers at the memories from the events that occurred that day.

But he had to admit it since he didn't have too much to do, everything was becoming slowly boring. It sucked, but what he could do about it? It's not like he has interests in other things. He would say he likes playing video games, but right now? He couldn't afford to get them, maybe he will never touch one until he fixes his economic situation. He already lived alone, working in a gun shop where he could meet always new weapons and meet all kind of people. What would his parents think of him?; he almost choked on his four cigarettes, after thinking about them. Returning him to his reality. He was slacking off in a metro station, ah yes, he almost forgot that he was going home. Shit, he had to be drowned in his thoughts! It seemed no train would stop at the moment, judging from their speed. He sighed in frustration and cursed a lot until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What!?" He asked, still frustrated for what his stupidness caused until he noticed a shorter man with neon blue hair, hidden on a casual crimson and white hat. He seemed to be pretty chill even if he could see he got his gun out in instinct, or how loud his voice got in a moment. The shorter man seemed to be nervous to talk, even so, so he stood there on a small awkward with the boy until the other decided to open his mouth.

"... Beep bop skrrr bop bap beep?" Pico didn't understand a shit about what he said until the stranger pointed at the train schedule. Well, now he understood what he meant, the schedule was pretty tall that he, himself, could barely see the numbers, so he figured the other couldn't see them.

"Uh- the train will come in thirty minutes" 'Thirty long minutes' his mind repeated, the smaller stranger nodded, and look around in search of more people. It was pretty late, 10:45 p.m. so it was almost impossible that someone would walk in or something like it. Pico claimed one of the seats that were around to wait for the train, he found the stranger somewhat close to him, as they were on the same file, only three seats away from him. They were checking something on a small book they had hidden below his hat. (That last thing was pretty clever)

They were mumbling something, at first, it seemed to be normal mumbling, mere words... Or beeps in this case, but slowly, they were turning into a song. It wasn't bad, he admitted, but it wasn't his type of music, still, he found himself enjoying it. He noticed that the stranger was doing something with his fingers... Now, he was interested.

"Hey" they called the stranger out, who cut their apparent singing to listen. Pico sighed a little, feeling a little dumb to be talking with someone he doesn't know at all, still, it was worth a shot. "Are you, like, composing a song or?..." The smaller one nodded and beeped. Pico could make some words out of his beeps, but it was clear that it would take him ages to figure it out, though this was probably the only time meeting the other. Seeing the other having fun making some of the sounds for the sounds almost made him want to follow, so he tried to.

The small stranger listened to his attempt and smiled at him, they seemed to take it into notes, he thought, but then realized they tried to communicate with the other, as the other showed him what he wrote. 'I am indeed composing one, but I don't have a rough voice like yours to complete it. May I ask you to help me?' If this was any other stranger, Pico would have gone away after that, but there was something about how the other was trying to communicate that stuck up with him and just, let him nod right away. He didn't know what to do, his sole expression gave him away when the smaller boy had to put out their phone and let the soundtrack of the song fill the lonely place with some occasional noises coming from the trains.

"I um-" the stranger looked at him "I have no experience in this so-" the other quickly wrote something on the smaller book. 'It's okay, I can teach you the basics if you want to. I'm pretty sure it will be fun' At this point, Pico was starting to question what the hell is he doing with his life, but the other seemed to be happy to have him around... Which was, surprisingly endearing? But still, that didn't erase the fact they were still strangers."Hey, what's your name" the other wrote again in his book 'My name is something I don't feel comfortable talking about, so I would appreciate if you called me a boyfriend. Sounds dumb, but right now is my preferred name because it sounds pretty swag' Pico nodded and decided to leave it like that, and watched the other once again, write. 'Shall we begin?'. "Sure, lead the way" and so, it started. Boyfriend specifically said he didn't need to imitate his beeps, he could use some phrases to catch up.

The other vibed his head to the rhythm and took an upper seat in some speakers that were around since he was so short the other seemed to lower his head enough to make his neck hurt. Something pretty uncomfortable. The music was nice "Beep-baap-beep-baap" the other started, his fingers going from left to right. Pico just comes up with the first thing he could come up with "Bruuh-boop-bruuh-boop" he cringed at his attempt, but boyfriend reassured him by giving him a thumbs up and writing quickly on that book 'that's how you do it!' A simple phrase was very reassuring, and he found himself smiling a little. He started feeling confident due to it.

"Beep-buup-biip-baap" Left, up, down and right. The smile of the other- "bruuh-skrrap-skrrup-boop" Boyfriend clapped, showing support to the other. It felt pretty good having someone besides him showing that they were eager to do so, wow.

"Buup-biip-beep. Buup-biip-baap" Down, up and left. Down, up and right. Pico felt like he wasn't understanding anything at all, but it was fun anyway. "Skrrup-skrrap-bruuh. Skrrup-skrrap-boop" He saw the other was about to speak, or well- beep.

Even though he couldn't speak properly, the dude had his ways to say whatever he needed to, which was pretty cool. He felt suddenly threatened because the song had a beat drop that dropped so hard he swore he saw stars.

"Beep bap-ah bap-ah boop-oh blue yuh skaap buup boop baap beep skrrrd baap-ah boop yuh beep biip buup blue lie cute baap brrrrtf Beep bap-ah bap-ah boop-oh blue yuh skaap buup boop baap beep skrrrd baap-ah boop yuh beep biip buup blue lie cute baap brrrrtf baaaaaaaaap" The way his fingers moved- Pico knew he was screwed at the speed of his movements and the noises he implemented in the song. Some of his beeps could be interpreted as some words that went incredibly well with the song vibe. He tried his best, but it was clear who was the winner in that last section, although the other insisted he win by a little. He still found himself smiling anyway, because of the smile that boyfriend had on his face. He looked so proud.

It was only day one and the little dude seemed to be pretty chill. To be only a stranger still, it seemed the other was a nice dude to hang out around. They parted ways after the train came in, but he holds the memory of the other with a smile, he would like seeing him again.


	2. Smokin' and Beep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pico commits touch boyfriend's cheek. That's it. My summaries suck-

Pico would come again at this train station, he didn't expect to find the smaller boy who talked in beeps. If he was being honest with himself? He wasn't that bothered by the other, and enjoyed his company that day so, why not test his luck again? Maybe he would find him wandering over this place again, but it was a pretty slim chance. Better yet, it was as if he was searching for an oasis in the middle of a dessert, but in all honestly? He couldn't care less, the effort was worth it. He held his now almost empty cigarettes box with him, along with his hidden and loyal gun in his back pocket. No thoughts, just himself and the lonely train station, no Darnell or Nene, pure silence and peace. Spacing out was pretty nice.

He got a cigarette out and with his lighter, he made it light up. That flavour was returning into his mouth, such an addictive drug that could be very well the hole of his whole problems at the same fuckin' time being his salvation. Feeling frustrated and satisfied at the same time was pretty common for him, and it felt good. The way the feeling crawled into his skin, how the shivers got him, the manner of how it made balance... It was so perfect he almost pucks at the thought, but hey, it worked to why the hell is he ranting about this again?... Ah yes, he was waiting for boyfriend.

Boyfriend was... Well, that question is complicated at some point. He is chill, sure, but there is just something unnatural about his beeps. They sounded weird, indeed, but they worked amazingly with creating musical tones. If it wasn't because he was helping the other, he was sure he would have fallen asleep because the other voice sounded as if an angel itself was singing his way into his memories. Of course, those were his thoughts on the situation. He really can't say a lot about the other. His neon-blue hair was swag, and so his hat, a lot of his clothes spoke louder than the other's words to tell the world what kind of person he was before even making the first impression directly. He still couldn't get why he didn't forget about the other image in his mind, why is he thinking so much about the little dude?. He was snapped back into reality when a soft tap on his shoulder was made.

"Beep bu-uhp boop yuh" He didn't need to hear more, he lifts his glance and looked over the other. He noticed it was the same hat, same shirt, same pants, same microphone. The little smile the other made was enough to make his heart go crazy. Goddamn it, he was having a gay panic once again.

"Hey dude" He salutes the other with a small nod, it was amusing that the little one wasn't afraid of him considering he was hiding a gun in his back pocket. It was appreciated any normal gesture thought, he noticed the other making his way into him, taking a seat at his side. Boyfriend would take once again the small book out of his hat and start writing in it. It was their new form of communication for now.

'Hey. How are you today? My day was fine'.

"Glad to hear it. Mine was borin' as shit" the small one laughed a little after his response. Probably because of his language, the little dude appeared to come off as someone who didn't curse or use '''bad words''' even if it gives the vibe. "Hey, I never told you my name, have I?" The smaller one denied with a head shake. Boyfriend was pretty patient with how slow is this going, his head moving to his sides as if he was following the beat of a song.

"It's Pico. Just Pico thought, don't ask why" the other nodded in understanding, it seemed he was pretty fine with how he wanted to keep his mouth shut about his last name. It was fair since he didn't judge how the other wanted him to just call him boyfriend and keeping his real name hidden still. He was curious about Boyfriend's real name, he won't lie, but is not like he will die if he doesn't know it.

No need to be annoying and minding something unrelated to him, he was just nice and that's all.

"Pi-co. Pi-co" The other beeped his name as if he was singing it, it appeared they didn't lie to him when they said hearing your name in another language or dialect makes you feel fancy. That last one was true, but he found it cute how the other said it, it almost seemed like the boy the neon-blue hair was a squeaky plush... He wanted to check something, after thinking about that last one bit.

He turned to see boyfriend directly, the one with the hat stopped moving his head and looked confused at the other. And then, he did it- he touched boyfriend's cheek as if he was making as squeaky plush, once again, squeak with making too little effort.

"Baah~!"

He did it again just to confirm he did hear well.

"buuh~!"

Once again, he repeated the action because he just found it unbelievable that he had to check again.

"Booh~!"

Just last time because it seemed fun-

"Beeh~!"

He lied, he keeps doing it until the other got annoyed and respectfully took his hand and leave it in his seat.

Okay, he had to admit it, that was cute. It appeared every time he touched boyfriend's cheeks, the other would squeak some beeps; how can someone have such a cute feature? The beeps were already too much to give him the appeal every girl would want to get on their hands, why giving him such a thing that could make everyone such a simp for the other with little effort. This would kill him because it reminds him of some cute plushies he wanted when we were younger that had this same function.


	3. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad kicked me out of the house"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify this before anything else: Boyfriend's dad is pretty swag and cool, but he has this anger issues and so on. (They caused he divorced his wife, that is so motherfucking patient-) He's not a bad guy, but he has a lot to sort out.

Pico, once again, encountered Boyfriend. The same train station, same late hour, there was a difference though, it seemed Boyfriend was shaking. As it was usual by now, considering this was how they were making small talks by now for three weeks, he sat at his side and let his presence known by whispering a small hey and putting his hand in the other's shoulder. He noticed the smaller boy was shaking from the cold, and how could he not? The dude was only wearing a T-shirt, and shorts, that's a perfect choice of clothes if you want to die of cold; yet, he found himself wanting to help the other. The one with neon hair could be considered as a friend; in a way, unlike Nene and Darnell, he felt it was easier to talk with the little dude. Maybe because the smaller one listened to him and didn't interrupt him at all, the way it didn't judge so quickly, how the other wasn't that scared of him and moved his head as if he was chilling with him, sometimes even to the songs he would try to come up with to see his reaction, and saw him oddly happy vibing at his selection of music, even clapping and being supportive when he felt he didn't do it well.

He was... Way too good as far as he can see. Fuck, it almost feels like the other wasn't real at all and probably was inside of his mind, and yet- here he was, giving him a big jacket he bought today that gives him the impression that could keep the other warm. At first, it seemed he took the smaller by surprise, almost as if they didn't react when he whispered to him "hey" and beeped once he felt the jacket around him. Almost as "thanks" to the other... Pico saw the other face better, noticing some traces of tears on his cheeks. He wanted to ask, but it was probably not a good idea, so he would punch with his curiosity and don't ask about it at all, because he didn't know how bad it was or better said, how serious it could get.

—Are you alright now?— He asked, with a notorious preoccupation, though he wouldn't want to admit it since both of them still haven't got out of the stranger phase. Not since everything they talked about until now, it was only about music, their likes and dislikes, sometimes about guns, if the topic was okay with boyfriend; yet, they never talked about serious stuff like problems and such. But he felt relieved at the small nod the other made until he felt hugged after it- Pico didn't notice he was this touch-starve, not since he would stop asking these contacts from happening a while ago.

It felt... Weird, obviously, but a part of him was enjoying it, and he let that part embrace what was happening. Almost as if the butterflies themselves were flying in the air.

The train came around not so long after, he had to break the hug and lead the other to inside the train, making the other take a seat. It was usual they would go on separate seats, but the one who talks with beeps took his hand and begged him with a stare to don't leave him alone. And fuck, he couldn't say no to that face of the other. Sitting together on the train this time felt weird, but it was a welcome feeling anyway.

"Hey, I didn't want to ask because I don't know how serious it is but- something bad happened to you today?" there was a little bit of silence between the two after he asked, obtaining a nod from the other, who was mopping around now after he brought it up. The little boyfriend was trying to speak, or well, write now in his book that was always hidden in his hat. The other was shaking, a lot.

'My dad kicked me out of the house'. It could be read on that page, messy writing could be seen along with some tears. Well, now he understood better why the other seemed to quiet back there. Pico didn't know what to say, besides asking the obvious.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked, looking at the other who didn't want to look at the stations they were passing. The other shakes his head to his sides, confirming he didn't have a place to stay at the moment. Pico sighs and once again, thinking about what to say to the small little friend he made... He starts rethinking his life choices as he takes the other's hand, they only met about three weeks for now and it could be seen as if the other was asking for a cheap horror movie.

"Hey uh, you can stay in my place?- I mean, I don't know if you have an idea to where you should stay so I can drop you there so-" he hoped he made himself clear, it had happened a lot of time since he had someone else in his apartment, but it will do if he cleans quickly or just tries to make the smell of nicotine more subtle. Boyfriend appeared to stare at him as if what he said was something out of this world. Probably was, who offers a stranger to stay in their place?... Well, he did, you will tell what is going inside his head.

The other nodded quickly, smiling a little. He couldn't tell if he trusted him that much or if he was dumb enough to accept a proposal of some kind from technically speaking a stranger. Still, it wasn't like he was going to do something bad, so maybe he didn't need to think too much about it. Is just the beep bop bap little dude, what's he going to do? Beep him into hell? Yeah, nothing bad could happen between the two of them.


	4. All nighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Pico showing Boyfriend around and uh- all nighter, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Boyfriend. I think it must be obvious by now (and how I overuse a certain gif in the wattpad version dgskdhaks)

Pico found himself holding hands with Boyfriend once they arrived at their destination. Not because he wanted to, but because it was quite dangerous where he lived, so this was more of a protective measure. No other things were found, How could you think so? He just did it because sometimes assholes can be quick in what they do... Nothing else. Boyfriend was beeping very low a song, filling the silent streets he is used to wandering with his eyes very much open to any threat that meets his very eyes. It's quite amusing how nothing happens when they get to his place. Maybe Boyfriend was a good luck charm.

Pico opens the door and makes himself shove to a side, so boyfriend could enter first. He was trying to be a good host here, so he did what he thought was better. The small one beeps him a small thanks, as he could interpret it, and entered the building. Looking around a little, but not digging into too much, as he would expect. He enters too and closes the door behind him, catching up with Boyfriend quickly. Is a small department, he knows it, but is better than nothing. Better than not having a place to stay, that's for sure.

"You see, it is pretty small, but you'll get your way around. In this same room, you are standing, the kitchen, living room and bathroom are available. As for bedrooms on the left, we only have one, but I can sleep on the floor and you in the bed. I guess? What do you think?" It sounded a lot worse once he said it out loud, oh wow, he could say he had no chance to grin or show off this place if he ever considers even think to bring Nene or Darnell to the place. They would mock him in their way, which would be fine for a bit- until he got tired of it eventually. He just knows it at this point.

Boyfriend once again got his little notebook out and wrote his thought on the matter. Pico was expecting anything. He would bet it was going to be some classic humble stuff or something, he honestly would just bet everything that the little guy there would never say a "bad word" or something like it even if he wanted to. He just had that feeling.

 **'** _Sounds a little too bad for me to leave you sleeping on the floor considering this is your house. I don't want to sound bratty either way considering I don't want to either sleep on the floor so- can we share the bed? Nothing strange or bad, if you aren't comfortable with that, the couch in the living room exists_ '. Pico now was flustered. Aside from Darnell and Nene, he never shared a bed with someone (for a long time actually, they used to do that when they were younger, so considering he was pretty touch starved- yeah, this was not a good idea at all). As if on cue, the other noticed his dilemma, and beep, beep until the other calm down from it a little. Smiling as if it was nothing.

"I uh- the couch is pretty comfortable, but it gets way too cold sometimes, are you sure you would still want to sleep there either way?" The smaller one nodded. Pico let himself get out a small sigh as he tries to remember where did he leave those spare blankets he got for winter. Boyfriend is getting a look around the living room as much as he can see from his position. He takes a seat on a nearby chair he has and gets out a cigarette from his pocket he almost forgot he had. Normally, he would light it up right away... But he has a guest now.

"Hey. Would you prefer me to smoke inside or outside? I do it often so, just asking" The smaller one stopped looking around and got his state direct at the other. It was a surprise and curious stare as he could tell, did the other didn't expect him to smoke? Now that's weird since he almost finds it annoying that smell follows him everywhere he goes.

He can't just clean or disappear the smoke smell from his clothes or mouth at all. Boyfriend takes a seat in a chair that is near, at his side, looking at the other as if the question he just asked was a big, big deal. (Probably was if the other hated the smell or the mere action itself that much. But maybe the other was way too chill to do something bad at all; which honestly? He would find it pretty fitting for the other)

"Beep bop beep bap bop bop smoke, smoke beep bop bup bap beep" the other starts kind of rapping in his way. It was kind of cute that the other could make such rapid rhythms with his beeps and almost creating songs that sounded way too good in that fashion. The rapping was something about how smoking kills your body or some shit. Normally he would just stop listening and smoke right there to show how little did he care about that fact. But that's the thing. If boyfriend is singing... He can't ignore it, it felt as if the other was sounding very worried about him and- god, he would lie if he didn't say he felt flattered.

"I guess I won't smoke around you then, mhm, that much I can do for you. Now we need to make your '''bed''' and, I don't know- want to see some shitty movies?" The smaller one nodded and help him to make the couch a rather comfortable place to sleep in. Seated some distance apart, they watch said movies together, laughing at the nonsense they are watching. Pico notices the other isn't used at all to stay up late, or well- pulling an all-nighter until 4 a.m comes around.

They slept there.


	5. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend thinks about Pico...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this on the Wattpad story and I'll say it here: In chapters that are a multiple of 5, they get written in the POV of boyfriend. Since we don't know too much about the little dude I proceed to: create parents and make them Angeles to create a contrast with Girlfriends parents. (though that's on the tags, but I'll put it here anyway if someone is too lazy to check them)

When boyfriend saw Pico the first time, he was kind of shocked at seeing how tall the other was. Probably because he was way smaller than a lot of people, but it was the first thing he saw. The stature of the other. Then he spotted the gun, he thought about running away from the station after seeing a frustrated man just, well, getting his frustrations out with a gun. However, ever since he had some kind of angelic sense- how can he say it without sounding controversial? His parents were angels. Literally. There was no catch in there, he wasn't lying about that one at all.

Her mother had short neon blue hair (like himself) and wear a long white sweater, with some baggy jeans, white skin with some freckles. Her wings shining as diamond and soft as a pillow. Her eyes were always closed because if she opened them at the wrong time, she could bless the worst persons in human history. She was very calm, but when it came to protecting him, she could go feral and be very pushy about who did what and so on. He loved her thought. Her eyes were a mystery to him, but it didn't matter too much at the end of the day.

He was sure he got his black eyes from his dad. Black hair and black eyes, white skin with some scars, along with some glasses, his wings had the feathers of a Phoenix and burned like fire when put in the sunlight. He is used to be more of a traditional angel than his mom since he wears home classical angel clothes and of course, assist in some old churches instead of some modern ones. Churches that were more accepting and calm. They were cool and all of that, he liked them a lot, but not as much as singing. Unlike his mother, that insisted he should follow his passion, his father wanted him to ascend and become a boring, as he would quote in his head slowly, a businessman. Boyfriend sucked at economics, so that was a faraway dream... But when music came around, he was as an angel blessing everyone with his singing. (fun fact since he didn't look like it, unlike his parents with their wings and stuff)

They were divorced for a while now. Is not like it made too much damage, at least that's what he wants to think; point is, mom didn't win the custody and he was under his dad's charge. Is not like his dad is a bad person, not at all, at the very best he was pretty caring and gentle, even a big teddy bear to hug when needed, but when you pushed him to the corner... Yeah, let's not talk about that, not even his father feels proud of the things he does when he is that blind for the feeling at all. He punished himself very hard, it was no joke, it was bad and hard to watch punishment for his sins.

Funny, angels sinning. He didn't fear death because he had seen everything after having angel parents, and so he tapped on the stranger's shoulder and asked for the time the train would pass. He asked in beeps because it was the only form of oral communication he would ever achieve in his entire life. Which is why he carries his little book to write.

He knew nothing bad could happen judging from Pico's inner thought. He couldn't hear them at all, but he could feel if they were threats or peaceful. It was fun to sing with someone, somehow, or well- teach someone to start on it. Beeps and bops, boyfriend found himself supporting the other, giving him support because he wanted to and it seemed the other needed it. He couldn't tell too much about the other's past as he would normally with others, as if the other was trying to forget it... And he respected it with just a beep and keep chilling on the speakers while Pico was singing him one of his attempts at rapping with these beep bop bap system the one with a gun couldn't still get the grip of it.

Boyfriend thought Pico was pretty cool, not very chill as he could get temperamental, but he tried his best to remain calm. He appreciated the effort the other made to keep himself under control, trying to maintain a balance in any form and shape. Which made him immediately stick with the other, standing nearby if he was given the chance. Was that a naive move on his part? Probably, he could only tell his aura at the end and not know what would the other wants to do with him, but he just could tell Pico was a nice one to be around.

And he couldn't be more correct.

Although he finds it weird how the other just couldn't stop poking his cheeks and such when he discovers his feature of beeping whenever someone touches them, he doesn't have too much to say about it. Really. He just stops him when he felt kind of bothered and getting annoyed to be forced to beep every microsecond and the other understood, which was cool. Boyfriend just found himself getting alike of the other because... How can he say it? He felt protected in a way, but not in a paternal way, it was as if the other by just staying there could protect him from anything. In anywhere. It was weird, feeling how happy he was to just talk to some he met not too long ago, the way he would crave to see the other too was an unknown feeling.

He was just watching over the other, so why did he wanted to be watched over? Is not a so angelical duty. He would say, it was quite the contrary, watching but not being watched over is common. His parents looked out for him, but they did it at weird times.

Maybe that's why he kicked him out of the house. He came in with those ideas and his dad, who is pretty much close up in his idea of traditional, just couldn't beat it and, well- he was out in the streets with no clothes whatsoever. Just his trusty phone and a backpack with all of his books for college.

He expected to be in a worse showcase scenario, in the streets literally, but... Pico offered him a place to stay. He didn't believe at all the other would offer him such help and yet- here he was, sleeping on the same couch as him, some distance between them sure but, they shared a blanket. It was rather comforting sleeping with someone than alone when you are in a place way different from the one you got so used to.

It felt like a safe place even if it was a small, even cramped apartment. When he woke up, it was 9 a.m, the tv was turned off and some sunshine glimpses were going inside by the curtains. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking at the sleepy pico, who was still sleeping on the other side of the couch. He thought the ginger fella that always carried a gun was cute, ironically enough. He was well aware of the guy beside him killed people, he knew it because aside from the nicotine smell in his clothes, a faint one of the blood always stick with the other; yet, even if he killed and had a VIP pass into hell, he was a good guy anyway. Not a hero, not a villain, but a human. And that was wonderful in itself.

People who try so hard to enter ro heaven are a pain the ass since their personalities aren't that great, neither the ones who dug themselves too deep to be even considered to be allowed in hell itself because of it. Staying in the middle was way more chill, even not giving a care about it and just be a decent person. Too many shades of grey, if you wanted to get it too far. He decides to stop thinking about it and just made the other breakfast as he can. The fridge in the kitchen was kind of empty, but he could still make some French toast with what was left in there, so he obliges himself to gran what he needs and proceeds to start.


End file.
